staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Polarka misia polarnego, odc. 4 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum - Urodziny Dima, odc. 5 (L'Anniversilve); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Mleko - krowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 11/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 1 (Pride and Prejudice, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Simon Langton; wyk.:Colin Firth, Jennifer Ehle, Alison Steadman, Susannah Harker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 2 (Pride and Prejudice, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1673 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 158 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Europejskie safari - Traszki (Safari Europe. The Newts.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europejskie safari - Lis (Safari Europe. The Fox.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Europejskie safari - Sarna (Safari Europe. The Deer.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kandydat - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 - Zawiść - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Opole 2009 na bis /9/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Usta milczą, dusza śpiewa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4430 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4645); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Spełnione marzenie, odc. 39 (The Mail Animal); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Wyścig z żywiołem (Frozen Impact) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Neil Kinsella; wyk.:Ted McGinley, Linda Purl, Stacy Keach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Determinator - odc. 3/13 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Chisum (Chisum) 106'; western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Andrew McLaglen; wyk.:John Wayne, Forrest Tucker, Christopher George; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Na własne oczy - Most ponad Wadi (Bridge Over the Wadi) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); reż.:Tomer Heymann, Barak Heymann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Horoskop (Kojak 2 - Killing in the Second House, ep.11); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Najlepsza wojna w mieście (Kojak 2 - Best War In Town, ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 27/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 27/52 Bez kapelusza (Casper ep. Hat Sick); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 3/52 Była sobie dziewczyna (Radio Free Roscoe ep. About a Girl); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 21 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 22 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - Pierścionek miłości (Tarzan, ep 323 Ring of romance); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 26/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - odc. 106/162 Niech usłyszę muzykę (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Let me hear the music Odc. 102 (518)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:25 ArtBoom - Festiwal Sztuki w Przestrzeni Miejskiej (Kraków); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 64 Idealny partner (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Perfect Match)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 MASH - odc. 209 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 411 Depressing News)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 638; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 3 Przydział - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 27/28 (The Closer (s. 2 ep. 214 Serving the King I)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 28 ost. (The Closer (s. 2 ep. 215 Serving the King II)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:15 Heineken Music Open'er Festival; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Młode wilki 1/2 - txt str.777 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Krzysztof Antkowiak, Anna Mucha, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jerzy Molga, Marcin Sosnowski, Jan Nowicki, Alex Murphy, Paweł Deląg, Zbigniew Suszyński, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Bar pod młynkiem 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Celina Przygoda-Nalepa, Elżbieta Mieleszczuk, Waldemar Otton, Tadeusz Lis, Andrzej Kondratiuk, Roman Mielczarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Uzależnienie - Uzależnienie od środków psychotropowych: terapia poznawcza i behawioralna (Addiction - suplementary. Treating Stimulant Addiction: The CBT Approach); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Lekarze w świecie przemocy - Honduras (Doctors on the Front Line); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Moja Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Zwyczajna dobroć - Jerzy Turowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Reportaż 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Reportaż 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Reportaż 18:50 Znaki 19:15 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Uzależnienie - Uzależnienie od środków psychotropowych: terapia poznawcza i behawioralna (Addiction - suplementary. Treating Stimulant Addiction: The CBT Approach); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Lekarze w świecie przemocy - Honduras (Doctors on the Front Line); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Moja Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Zwyczajna dobroć - Jerzy Turowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 11, Australia 2001 8:35 Łowcy skarbów 3 - odc. 7, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2001-2002 9:35 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 17, USA 2001-2002 10:35 Sheena - odc. 11, serial przygodowy, USA 2000 11:35 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 10, USA 1996 12:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Smuga cienia - odc. 155, Polska 2003 12:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Porwanie delfina - odc. 156, Polska 2003 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Urlop z mikrofalówki - odc. 21, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Pierwszy pocałunek - odc. 22, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Na nowej drodze życia - odc. 11, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 9, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 11, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 168, USA 2008-2009 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 11, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Znienawidzony zięć - odc. 29, Polska 2009 20:05 Megahit - Tajna broń - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Sztorm - dramat przygodowy, USA 1996 1:10 Fala zbrodni - Śmierć to za mało - odc. 101, Polska 2007 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:10 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1011-1013, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Zjazd klasowy 14:20 Ryzykanci - odc. 3, USA 2005 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 1, USA 2000-2001 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 2, USA 2000-2001 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Zrobiłam karierę, pora zostać mamą 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Szukam domu 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Heroina Polska 2008 20:50 Detektyw Monk 6 - odc. 6, USA 2007-2008 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 32, Polska 2009 22:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - Małgorzata Walewska i Muniek Staszczyk 23:45 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 16, USA 2006 0:50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Rozmowy w toku - Zrobiłam karierę, pora zostać mamą 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.15 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. mzyczny 07.15 TV Market 07.50 Zbuntowani (125) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.55 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonki 10.25 Odkrywanie Ameryki 10.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (126) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonau- kowy 21.00 Rażeni gromem - film dok. 22.05 Wiara bez lęku - film dok. 23.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 00.00 Regina (5) - serial obycz. 00.30 Wallander: Nim nadejdzie mróz - thriller, Szwecja 2005 02.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dom na głowie odc. 4 - Portki dla Twardowskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ala i As - Poziomkowy bal; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 25 - Precz z mojego domu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 26 - Srebrna ikona; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wakacje - odc. 4 - Znowu razem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Magazyn Medyczny - Miażdżyca i cukrzyca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 9*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Janusz Głowacki 23'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Morskie opowieści; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 4/13* Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18* - Oblężenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Ala i As - Poziomkowy bal; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Uroczysko blokowisko; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 W labiryncie - odc. 25 - Precz z mojego domu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie - odc. 26 - Srebrna ikona; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 9*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Gorzka miłość - odc. 3 Młyn; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Nasz reportaż - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:17 W labiryncie - odc. 25 - Precz z mojego domu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 26 - Srebrna ikona; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 9*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Gorzka miłość - odc. 3 Młyn; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Nasz reportaż - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:10 Rozmowy istotne - Zygmunt Konieczny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Poza Kontrolą - Potty Umbrella; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Sława i chwała - Gospodarstwa i ogrody; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Czesław story 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ksawery Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Odejścia powroty - Co komu pisane; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Wakuliński, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Bargiełowski, Czesław Jaroszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Trochę nadziei 51'; film TVP; reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Zygmunt Apostoł, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Piotr Loretz, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Celina Mencner; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Młodzi polscy instrumentaliści - Marcin Zdunik; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tischner czyta katechizm - Łaska 16; rozmowa; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Jan Krenz - podróż muzyczna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Słownik litewski - Iłłakowiczówna 45'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Rozmowy istotne - Zygmunt Konieczny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje 14:35 Magazyn Komix 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wspaniali ludzie (Beautiful People) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Jasmin Dizdar; wyk.:Edward Jewesbury, Julian Firth, Charlotte Coleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia wody (Une histoire d'eau) 11'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Francja (1958); reż.:François Truffaut, Jean-Luc Godard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Nokturn c - moll op. 48; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 17:20 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 3/26 - Rumburak leci na Pultanellę (odc. 3/26 - Rumburak letii na Pultanelu (tyt. z wideotek. RUMBURAK LECI NA PULTANELĘ)); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wspólnota marzeń (Comrades in Dreams) 101'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Uli Gaulke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Jarocin po latach - Róże Europy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polskim filmem - Komornik 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Rockowy początek nocy - Danielle Dax w Londynie (Danielle Dax - Live from London); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Tacy byliśmy (The Way We Were) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Murray Hamilton, Bradford Dillman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Bladym świtem (Petit jour) 15'; impresja filmowa kraj prod.Francja (1960); reż.:Jackie Pierre; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Podarunek od Pana X (Souvenirs of Mr. X) 98'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2004); reż.:Arash T. Riahi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje 02:45 Rozmowy istotne - Zygmunt Konieczny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Magazyn Komix 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Poza Kontrolą - Potty Umbrella; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Po co nam to było - Wykopiemy chłopa ze wsi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Muzyka lekka łatwa i przyjemna ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzika Polska - Ostoja na zielonej nóżce ; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Czy Groźny ... to Groźny ?; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Stacja PRL - Rytuał polityczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 3 Mexico - miasto z przeszłością; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Generał Władysław Sikorski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Gościniec; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje guzika; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje szkła; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siła bezsilnych - NZS - precz z komuną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Moja prywatna historia - NZS; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Honor ponad życie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Najemnicy. Rzecz o Legii Cudzoziemskiej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Piszczek, Jacek Piotrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rody Polskie - Krasiccy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Żywa woda, odc. 5; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Bazyliszek, odc. 6; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; reż.:Irek Dobrowolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Ocalić od zapomnienia - Śląski pejzaż; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Architektura Warszawy - Epoka Saska (1696-1764); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Saga rodów - Ród Bacciarellich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Tajna Historia Zimnej Wojny - Kominform ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Tajna Historia Zimnej Wojny - Wojna szpiegów; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Zdobywcy Karpat - Mariusz Zaruski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Prof. Antoni Rajkiewicz. Moje dzieje różnie toczyły się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Notacje - Prof. Antoni Rajkiewicz. Spełnione życie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bez komentarza - I pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II Nowy Targ, Częstochowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 09:25 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika (5); relacja; STEREO 09:35 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 11:35 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 13:35 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Brazylia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - podsumowanie; relacja; STEREO 16:05 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League - Oslo; STEREO 18:00 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 4 (odc. 4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 20:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 22:30 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Słowenia 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (72) - Maniok; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia; STEREO 12:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia; STEREO 13:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 2/14 - Urodziny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 (dz. I); STEREO 17:45 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Hi Way; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nowa Zelandia - Hiszpania; STEREO 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nowa Zelandia - Hiszpania; STEREO 21:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia